User talk:Defiant Elements
Rate-a-user Favoured: #A keeper. Always helping voting on builds plus other useful edits.-- ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 15:11, 3 January 2007 (CST) #Unfavored. Until this user lets me use some of his userboxes, or at the very least points me in a good direction to get some more, I don't like this user at all. (complying with my demands will result in my moving of this vote to the "Favored" section.) Jioruji Derako 01:55, 12 January 2007 (CST) #:You might consider looking at the UBC - Gem's Userbox Competition. Also may I direct you to my userpage, which has many userboxes. I only ask for a small note of credit in return. Entropy 01:58, 12 January 2007 (CST) #::That will do nicely. Entropy has saved you this time, D.E., but don't count on avoiding my wrath again so easily. *wanders off to Entropy's page to rip off as many ideas as he can carry* Jioruji Derako 13:00, 12 January 2007 (CST) #::P.S. Oh yeah, and D.E. is a great help to the Wiki and all that. Thanks for the help with the Critical Fox build too. Jioruji Derako 13:00, 12 January 2007 (CST) #:::Just so you know, anyone is welcome to use my user-boxes. Defiant Elements 19:53, 12 January 2007 (CST) #::::Is it alright if I change my vote to "Very Favored" then? Jioruji Derako 21:15, 12 January 2007 (CST) #DE is teh Buildman. Most of his builds are great, he tests loads, makes informed comments and gives good reasons for his votes. A big asset to the builds section and the wiki as a whole. -- Hyperion` 20:42, 22 January 2007 (CST) #Above comment. -Misfate 18:06, 29 Januarry 2007 (PST) #If I owned a build accadamy, id hire you.--— [[User:Hyprodimus Prime|'Hyprodimus Prime']] 22:04, 29 January 2007 (CST) # Favoured forever. --SBR 23:33, 29 January 2007 (CST) #stay, wtf has he done wrong?-Lokre #nice work on the build section Defiant.--Vazze 13:37, 8 February 2007 (CST) #How can you not favor him?Cheese Slaya 17:49, 22 February 2007 (CST) #It's a tough job, but someone has to do it :) NightAngel 09:59, 23 February 2007 (CST) #BECAUSE EVERYBODY ELSE VOTED FOR YOU :D! And you use constructive critisism :D! 18:54, 26 February 2007 (CST) #Signed my page, so yes favored.- ''Leader Rat'' (Sign) 06:28, 6 March 2007 (CST) #Lots of builds. I like em. Good thing he's here! -X H K #Have my babies... lol j/k. Seriously, Defiant = Leetsauce. --NYC Elite 20:04, 14 March 2007 (CDT) #You're a good user, its good that you rate alot of builds I like that. - Viktor 14:00, 15 March 2007 (CDT) #He favors my builds and he joins in my contests. Great guy! --50x19px user:Zerris 11:42, 15 March 2007 (CDT) #super --[[User:Lania Elderfire|'Lania Elderfire']] 00:17, 19 March 2007 (CDT) # Rawr on. --Friend of Chaos 21:48, 23 March 2007 (CDT) # Great Build comments/insight --[[User:TehSlug|'TehSlug']] #All your skeelz are belong to me! XD - -Sora267 20:09, 27 March 2007 (CDT) #This user totally owns :D Og lo 11:14, 28 March 2007 (CDT) #Keep up the good work! :) Silver Sunlight 14:48, 29 March 2007 (CDT) #He's really nice, even though I'm really new to having an account here :) --Shadow Sin 15:29, 31 March 2007 (CDT) Unfavoured: #you're rude. You continually accuse me of things that in my opinion are not true you have a whole section on your page dedicated to talking shit about me --Jagre 21:45, 20 March 2007 (CDT) #Needs more cowbell! --8765 21:07, 29 January 2007 (CST) #I cna't bleiv yu dno't korrekt baad speilleng! ''--Zamanee 18:12, 21 February 2007 (CST)'' #I want your build making experience! --InfestedHydralisk 20:01, 3 March 2007 (CST) #I am predujuce against luxon Grrr. [[User:Solus| Solus]] 19px 23:23, 3 March 2007 (CST) #16px 11:38, 10 March 2007 (CST) noobish build coments #I hate you - wait I voted already! - 69.85.158.163 05:04, 23 March 2007 (CDT) # I hope you get more here. Delete: #I vote your gone- #Looks like a thief just waiting to happen. — Blastedt — 17:48, 25 January 2007 (CST) #Do you even read the builds before voting? 68.121.17.141 01:11, 27 January 2007 (CST) #It's a shame but you have to go :-( --Nightslayer 23:21, 28 January 2007 (CST) #— Jyro X 21:09, 29 January 2007 (CST) #^ All apply AmericanVlad 17:03, 19 February 2007 (CST) #NO!!!!!!!! GO AWAY!!!!! CRushTurner 21:47, 20 February 2007 (CST) #/shoo --[[User:Sigm@|'SigmA']] 12:11, 27 February 2007 (CST) #Get out of here! ^ All apply too. -- Nova -- ( ) 12:31, 10 March 2007 (CST) # You are too reasonable! And your sensibility scares small children! Be gone I say! :D lol Readem 21:02, 19 March 2007 (CDT) Merge: #He might possibly have a little something somewhat in common with someone. [[user:Jioruji Derako|'{Jioruji Derako}']] 19:11, 26 February 2007 (CST) Undecided #So many choices can't make my mind up. Arrgghhhh! -- [[user:Wings That Heal|''"Wings"]] 08:57, 15 March 2007 (CDT) Example Builds Policy Here, I'll try to make this as concise as possible: * All builds are required to be created in the stubs section. * Builds require nominations from X (1? 2? 3?) number of users in order to be moved from stubs to untested. * Nominators are responsible to make sure the formatting is correct, that the build is not too similar to an already submitted build (by objective means), and follows the guidelines for build submission etc. (only objective issues, not subjective). * Nominators are also responsible to ensure that the submitter is familiar with the vetting policies, and the submitter must agree in writing to relinquish ownership of the build. * Set a minimum number of required votes (5? 10?). A build stays in untested for a minimum period of time such as 2 weeks, but can stay there longer if minimum number of votes is not achieved yet. * Concise but constructive feedback is required in order to vote. * Votes should be tallied based on a percentage of total votes instead of a static number. For example a favoured rating of 70% or 80% could be required in order to be favored. Builds below that threshold go to unfavored. This tally could even be displayed on the talk page as part of the RAB, and serve as a "rating". * Set a deletion threshold (say below 20% or 30%). Build below this threshold should be deleted instead of unfavoured. * Votes can continue to be cast after initial voting, and a build's category can be changed at any time if the percentage no longer meets the appropriate threshold. :Now, this is a simple framework for a reasonable and intuitive system, that could easily be improved upon through collaboration and constructive feedback. But unfortunately, the same people who don't know how to collaborate or offer constructive feedback on builds, are the same people who have not been able to collaborate or offer constructive criticism to every proposal offered in the past, and the same thing would happen with this one. -- BrianG 17:10, 29 March 2007 (CDT) ::Just wanted to say, it looks pretty good. "Concise but constructive feedback" is a very general statement, unfortunately. I just don't know how we should go about deciding what feedback meets that criteria and what doesn't. It'd be nice if there was a way to prove that the user giving the feedback tested the build appropriately, and that they yield no bias. Spen 18:02, 29 March 2007 (CDT) :::Yes, its true, but even an attempt at constructive feedback is better than what is allowed right now. -- BrianG 18:17, 29 March 2007 (CDT) ::::That new vetting procedure is pretty cool, but what happens if the votes make no sense? You don't know HOW many noobs I've come across.Cheese Slaya 19:02, 29 March 2007 (CDT) :::::Looks good except for the biggest problem... you still have a voting system. That means, you still have people who don't have any idea what they are talking about voting on builds, you have all of the policy violations, etc. No system that actually requires voting is going to work unless we make some standard for voters like, users can only vote on GvG builds if they in a an X Ranked Guild or have X Champion points, they can only vote on HA builds if they have X rank. Otherwise, you have too many of the problems associated with the current build section. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) 19:08, 29 March 2007 (CDT) ::::::Its true, that will always be a problem. But at least in this policy, with more votes required and a higher level of consensus needed, the results should be more representative of a community opinion. Everytime someone suggests that there be restrictions on who is allowed to vote or submit builds (a suggestion I have made at some point as well), everyone says it is "unwiki-like". You can't have it both ways. I would just like to at least try seeing how vetting works with a proper policy in place. Its really hard to say that vetting will not work at all, when the only experience we have with it is from such a flawed system. Besides, voting is used to determine consensus on policies. Whats to stop people from voting on policies without knowing what they're talking about? Apparently nothing. Maybe we should implement requirements on who is allowed to vote on policies, and then see if we can design a build policy that is "viable". ;) -- BrianG 19:44, 29 March 2007 (CDT) :::::::Go ahead Brian. Post it as an alternative to GW:VETTING. I will support it. I just think that realistically, from what I have heard from the Admins, none of them is going to implement that kind of policy. I also think that the reasoning Tanaric gave on NightAngel's talk page is pretty sound though. Well... I am gonna try to stay out of this, I can only work in the hopes I can help to steer this in the right direction. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) 23:24, 29 March 2007 (CDT) ::::::::I wish they would decide on the policy that GuildWiki will use for the builds... I don't think it would be fair if only certain people were able to vote on the builds, there is no real way of telling if someone knows what he's talking about or if he ever realy tested it. Also, if the selected group is too small, the builds will take ages to get out of the stubs section. But I see your point on the voting of policies though, still, how do you decide who can vote and who can't? Silver Sunlight 05:38, 30 March 2007 (CDT) Monk Guide My monk guide in the works.Cheese Slaya 19:24, 29 March 2007 (CDT) Thoughts? I know you had something like this out there so.. + + " Thoughts? [[User:Solus| '''Solus']] 19px 05:49, 30 March 2007 (CDT) :Looks intresting.- ''Leader Rat'' 06:31, 30 March 2007 (CDT) I liked em big lol :) [[User:Solus| Solus]] 19px 06:32, 30 March 2007 (CDT) :And might even work.- ''Leader Rat'' 06:36, 30 March 2007 (CDT) Well... I posted all of the build ideas I have on my userpage, and, one of them is my Bull's Charge idea, so just take a look at it. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) 03:31, 31 March 2007 (CDT) Help before builds all get pooped on. what builds are worth putting on my userspace that are the best of the best for Dervish and Ranger builds? Tai of the Bunnies 02:16, 31 March 2007 (CDT) :Put whatever you like... Auron has an archive list of builds he among other people archived that includes only the better builds (for the most part) that you could use as reference. Anyways, most likely, only you are going to be looking at this, so, just take whatever you like. Or, take them all. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) 02:18, 31 March 2007 (CDT) :O so i can have my own mini archive???!?!?!?!? Tai of the Bunnies 02:20, 31 March 2007 (CDT) ::You can archive every build on the wiki if you like. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) 02:23, 31 March 2007 (CDT) you know u just told a starving child they can eat whatever they want right? Tai of the Bunnies 02:26, 31 March 2007 (CDT) :I'm glad. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) 02:26, 31 March 2007 (CDT) so i can take all tested, untested stubs and unfavored? right Tai of the Bunnies 02:35, 31 March 2007 (CDT) :You can even take all the archived builds as long as they are all under your userspace. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) 02:36, 31 March 2007 (CDT) ::Apparently the blue colour in your signature has a name, it's called Dodger Blue. According to Wikipedia that name is due to the colour being used for the uniforms of the LA Dodgers. Interesting! :) --Dirigible 02:54, 31 March 2007 (CDT) :::Alright then. I just picked the color because it showed up well when I was trying out colors. It was kind of a random choice. To be honest, I don't even really like my signature all that much. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) 02:56, 31 March 2007 (CDT) More thoughts? Thoughts?. [[User:Solus| Solus]] 19px 02:38, 31 March 2007 (CDT) Um, Thanks, but I won't be making anymore builds for a long while :), and I kinda don't understand the page you linked. (t- ) 07:44, 31 March 2007 (CDT) :Oh... the idea was just to create a central place where people could link their builds from the userspace so that all of the builds weren't scattered all over the place but rather could be found in one location. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) 15:00, 31 March 2007 (CDT) ::Ohhhh, now I see. (t- ) 23:45, 1 April 2007 (CDT) What you think about... This? ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 08:47, 31 March 2007 (CDT) Build Collaboration I like the idea a lot! Makes it easier to find the people who have builds on their user page by conviently putting the links in one place. I think because this is in your user page, you don't have to write an official policy for the builds or for the favoured/unfavoured votes, you can just decide how you want it to be and add it to the top of the Build Collaboration page. Despite the attempts from various people, the builds section will never die! :P Silver Sunlight 13:22, 31 March 2007 (CDT) :No, I know I could just write a policy and tell people how it was gonna work, but, I would prefer to have an unofficial policy that we agree upon. My hope is that if only people interested in builds are participating, we shouldn't have any problem agreeing on a little policy. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) 14:46, 31 March 2007 (CDT) ::I guess you're right that there has to be some type of policy, just to keep things in order. Since the policy is unofficial, will we have to sign it somewhere or will you asume that everyone will follow it? Silver Sunlight 16:22, 31 March 2007 (CDT) :::Hey looks really good. You work fast and thats exactly what I had in mind. The only thing I'm not sure about is the unfavored section. I'm not sure if you should bother with voting or anything, I like the idea of people just giving feedback, and then highlighting ones that turned out especially well. See how it goes though. -- BrianG 17:02, 31 March 2007 (CDT) ::::Removed for now. Hopefully we can get some real consensus on these minor policy issues. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) 22:58, 1 April 2007 (CDT) Need help with HTML... Need help please, I am having diffuculties with formatting my HTML for my sig. What about this will my preferences not accept (Probably something lame) [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) :Hmm, not sure myself, but you might need to add the tag at the end. :...It tends to affect replies, too. Anyway, try that, and make sure the Raw Signature box is checked. --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 00:39, 1 April 2007 (CDT) Word of the day From what dark libraries do you get those words? haha i think there's a reason no one uses them, because no one can pronounce them. Silver Sunlight 19:14, 1 April 2007 (CDT) :No libraries, just random words I think of :) [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements]] (talk ~ ) 22:16, 1 April 2007 (CDT) ::The only thing I check is the spelling because I want to make sure. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) 23:23, 1 April 2007 (CDT) Pa-ra-skev-ide-katri-aphobia I can kinda pronouce it. [[User:Solus| Solus]] 19px 22:17, 1 April 2007 (CDT) The actual pronunciation is: pair.uh.skee.vee.dek.uh.tree.uh.FOH.bee.uh [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) 22:20, 1 April 2007 (CDT) Can tomorrows be Pneumonoultramicroscopicsilicovolcanoconiosis? [[User:Solus| Solus]] 19px 23:06, 1 April 2007 (CDT) :You mean the disease of the lungs caused by silicon dust from volcanoes? And no, I did not look that up. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) 23:07, 1 April 2007 (CDT) ::Anyways, it usually spelled "pneumoconiosis" which isn't nearly as interesting. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) 23:08, 1 April 2007 (CDT) "I'm sorry, your infected with Pneu...errr Cancer" Said the Doctor :) [[User:Solus| Solus]] 19px 23:09, 1 April 2007 (CDT) pneu·mo·no·ul·tra·mi·cro·scop·ic·sil·i·co·vol·ca·no·co·ni·o·sis [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) 00:06, 2 April 2007 (CDT) If only you pronounced it sooner, Little Timmy wouldn't have killed himself them... [[User:Solus| Solus]] 19px 00:13, 2 April 2007 (CDT) Meh... it's long, 45 letters, the longest word. But, it was also expressly created to be the longest word and the commonly used term, pneumoconiosis, is much shorter. For more information, read this: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pneumonoultramicroscopicsilicovolcanoconiosis. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) 00:15, 2 April 2007 (CDT) Wow...how many spelling bee championships do you have Defiant? If your RfA was still going on I'd change my vote. "Vote DE - He Knows Big Words!" "DE - The Smart Admin." "DE - Better Than Any Dictionary." ... You know what, you could probably do some fancy Wikicode thing that automagically does the Word of the Day for you. Code a list of words and definitions...make something like the Daily Calendar that updates automatically...use the random() function. Hm, I can see a new popular template coming. (T/ ) 00:21, 2 April 2007 (CDT) :Four spelling bee championships to answer your question. I have won Regional and State once, lost in the Nationals and won a couple of minor ones. Actually, for a period I acquired the nickname Dictionary, I have also been called Scrabble since I know some of the very obscure Scrabble words. In terms of the template, I was thinking about something like that, but I wasn't sure if I wanted to try it yet. Let me see what I can do. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) 00:27, 2 April 2007 (CDT) ::Hehe, I thought so ^^ I'd love to play you sometime. Anytime a person thinks they have a large vocabulary, a good game of Scrabble is all it takes to send them back to the books...I wanna experience that at least once. ;) Btw: highest scoring two-letter Scrabble word is Nu. Or so the rumor goes. I don't get it myself, since there are more valuable tiles...but meh, haven't played in years. Maybe I should make a Scrabble userbox. (T/ ) 00:30, 2 April 2007 (CDT) :::Hmmm... well, my best Scrabble word ever was Quixotic. The first "t" was already on the board (someone had played the word target the previous turn), and it stretched from the top left "triple word score" to the top midde "triple word score" + the 50 bonus points from the 7 letter word with double letter score on the "x." Worth around 350 points as I recall. Not bad huh? [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) 00:34, 2 April 2007 (CDT) ::::That's pretty crazy. I managed to slap "Vicariously" across the same row, once...Vicar was already there. I don't think it was worth as many points since the letters are common ones, except for V...still won me the game though, heh. (T/ ) 00:39, 2 April 2007 (CDT) :::::The crazy part is that I have a friend who is better than me at Scrabble. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) 00:41, 2 April 2007 (CDT) ::::::Defiant Elements lives at Yale College? Well, they aren't on the Wiki...(or are they?) Sounds like we should start a ScrabbleWiki. Hasbro Inc. would be very happy with that. (T/ ) 00:43, 2 April 2007 (CDT) :::::::Chris with Lime. I don't think he is active much on GuildWiki anymore, but he beats me consistently at Scrabble. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) 00:44, 2 April 2007 (CDT) ::::::::I wonder if there is a site where we can play online scrabble? We could get you, Chris, some random person, and me and have a big match. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) 00:45, 2 April 2007 (CDT) :::::::::Whoa...no way, it really is ScrabbleWiki :P Sadly playing online is never quite the same...just like with chess, it's best in real life, where you can feel the tension in the air and watch your opponents sweat imminent defeat! Ah well, I better go polish my game if I'm to compete with The Great Defiant Elements...and his master. ;) (T/ ) 00:48, 2 April 2007 (CDT) ::::::::::Chess, another game I enjoy quite a bit although I am not as good at it. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) 00:51, 2 April 2007 (CDT) :::::::::::Heh, then I guess I can still have something over you. ;) It's too bad noone in my family likes chess...and playing the computer is very predictable. :( Never much liked random online chess either, too many people playing who don't even know the basic rules of the game or /ragequit because I'm half-decent. (T/ ) 00:56, 2 April 2007 (CDT) Got a new one: Arachibutyrofobie, means fear for penutbutter :P—[[User:Merry|'Merry']] (talk | ) 14:55, 2 April 2007 (CDT) :Hehe... how about ' Arachibutyrophobia'? Means "fear of peanut butter sticking to the roof of the mouth". Or ' Hippopotomonstrosesquippedaliophobia', which means "fear of long words". Phobias are my specialty (at least they are ever since I found that phobia-list website). Funny side note, most of these words aren't making it past my spell-check... guess there's a limit to how many words can fit in a computer dictionary... --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>''']] 15:19, 2 April 2007 (CDT) Quote of the Day? how bout quote of the day? something like; '''Hardwork pays off in the future, but Laziness pays off now -- [[user:Wings That Heal|''"Wings"]] 02:49, 2 April 2007 (CDT) How bout no. [[User:Solus| '''Solus']] 19px 02:50, 2 April 2007 (CDT) :how bout u shut up fool! *points to solus* -- [[user:Wings That Heal|''"Wings"]] 02:51, 2 April 2007 (CDT) http://www.albinoblacksheep.com/flash/youare.php Pwnt. [[User:Solus| '''Solus']] 19px 02:56, 2 April 2007 (CDT) :lol, not clicking on that stupid link, Fool! -- [[user:Wings That Heal|''"Wings"]] 02:57, 2 April 2007 (CDT) :You already have :) [[User:Solus| '''Solus']] 19px 03:05, 2 April 2007 (CDT) ::no i just dont trust Fools! -- [[user:Wings That Heal|''"Wings"]] 04:49, 2 April 2007 (CDT) :::You guys having fun yet? Go ahead and click my link! It won't make anyone look stupid, you can trust me! *grins innocently* --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 04:51, 2 April 2007 (CDT) ::::NoOoOoOoOo... My curiousity won, I clicked on your link haha Silver Sunlight 15:21, 2 April 2007 (CDT) :::::Hmmm... what about a "Despair Poster" of the day. See www.despair.com, these things are hilarious. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements]] (talk ~ ) 17:14, 2 April 2007 (CDT) Big Red Button Push it. --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 03:21, 2 April 2007 (CDT) *CRYS* why is that button so mean? -- [[user:Wings That Heal|"Wings"]] 07:19, 2 April 2007 (CDT) :probably because you clicked it. --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 09:33, 2 April 2007 (CDT) question yo DE, the build calloboration of yours eh, we can post our builds there from our usepages or?..I don't completely understand ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 10:59, 2 April 2007 (CDT) :ah nvm, I already get it :) ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 11:43, 2 April 2007 (CDT) Convince you Lania wants me to convince you that my builds are uber, you convinced yet? [[User:Solus| '''Solus']] 19px 11:40, 2 April 2007 (CDT)